Darkwing Duck (series)
Darkwing Duck was an animated series that began in 1991, centering on the adventures of the superhero Darkwing Duck. The series is considered a spinoff of DuckTales, as it featured the characters of Launchpad McQuack and Gizmoduck from that series. Synopsis Egotistical superhero Darkwing Duck defends the city of St. Canard from various villains, while also juggling the responsibilities of being a single parent to his adopted daughter Gosalyn. Characters Heroes *Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *Launchpad McQuack *Honker Muddlefoot *S.H.U.S.H. **J. Gander Hooter **Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof **Derek Blunt **Doctor Sara Bellum **Darkwing Squad *Captain Big Nasty *Justice Ducks **Gizmoduck **Morgana Macawber ***Archie ***Eek and Squeak **Neptunia ***Hal the Octopus **Stegmutt *Darkwing Doubloon's crew **Darkwing Doubloon **Fenton Crackshell **Launchpad McQuack **Gosalyn Mallard **Stegmutt *Comet Guy *Friendly Four **Gosalyn Mallard *Tia *Sir Quackmeyer Mallard *Quack Mallardson *Web Wolf the Barbarian *Rubber Chicken **Banana Boy **Glue Gal **Sneezemaster Civilians *Professor Waddlemeyer *Mrs. Cavanaugh *Warden Waddlesworth *Dr. Gary *Dr. Larson *Dean Tightbill *Dr. Rhoda Dendron *The Muddlefoots **Herb Muddlefoot **Binkie Muddlefoot **Tank Muddlefoot **Aunt Trudi *Duane *Zeke *Jake *Dr. Beatrice Brute **Bongo and Congo *Opal Windbag *Principal Farnsworth *Tom Lockjaw *Webwa Walters *A.F. Errett *Mr. Meeketh *Dan Gander *Shyster *Loophole *Patrick *Patricia *Honkulon *Gosaloid *Thaddeus Rockwell *Crosby *Canardia **King Herberth **Maid Binketh **Sir Cumference **Sir Valence *Mr. Trivia Buff *Cowboy Doug *Mr. Dizzy *Dottie Debson *Goose Lee **Duck Ling *Darkwing Duck Fan Club *Macawber Family **Moleculo Macawber **Aunty Nasty **Cousin Blobby **Granny Macawber **Lady Janus **Uncle Nero *Professor Allan *Professor Garrick *Preena Lot *Ham String Other *Mel the Conqueror *Grim Reaper *Saint Peter *The Devil Villains *Taurus Bulba's Gang **Taurus Bulba **Clovis **Hammerhead Hannigan **Hoof and Mouth **Tantalus *Professor Moliarty **Spider *Fearsome Five **Negaduck ***Launchpad McQuack (Negaverse) ***Muddlefoots (Negaverse) **Bushroot ***Posey ***Spike **Liquidator **Megavolt ***Megavolt's Guitar ***Megavolt's Hair Dryer ***Megavolt's Refrigerator ***Megavolt's TV **Quackerjack ***Mr. Banana Brain *Negaduck's pirate crew **Negaduck **Bushroot **Liquidator **Megavolt **Quackerjack *Lilliput Gooney *Major Trenchrot *F.O.W.L. **F.O.W.L. High Command **Steelbeak **Ammonia Pine **Ample Grime **Major Synapse ***Flygirl ***Hotshot **Phineas Sharp ***Horatio **Eggmen *The King of St. Canard **Lamont *Tuskernini **Tuskernini's penguins *Negatron Negaduck *Jambalaya Jake **Gumbo **Granny Whammy *Jock Newbody **Slim and Flex *Wacko *Dr. Fossil *Isis Vanderchill *Nodoff *Thug Neanderthal *Camille Chameleon *Splatter Phoenix *Darkwarrior Duck *Dr. Slug *Paddywhack *Gleeb *Brainteasers **Flarg **Barada **Nikto **Telaya *Weazel Loman *D-2000 *Lightwave *Heatwave *Radiowave *Chicanerous Cheese Gang *Bugmaster *Cement Head **Marlon Hambone *Johnny T. Rex **Throttle **Mudflap Fictional *Whiffle Boy *Weezel Kid **Daddy Weezel *Drake-El *Darkwing's mother *Negaduck's father *Negaduck's mother *Evil Cosmic Overlord *Astroduck *Snake-Eyed Kid *Mambo from Mars *Andy Ape *Fleabeard *Congo Episodes The series ran for a total of 91 episodes, which for unknown reasons were aired out of production order. As a result, watching the episodes in airing order results in certain errors, such as the appearance of various Justice Ducks and Fearsome Five members in "Just Us Justice Ducks" prior to the airing of their introductory episodes. Season One #''Darkly Dawns the Duck'' #''Beauty and the Beet'' #''Getting Antsy'' #''Night of the Living Spud'' #''Apes of Wrath'' #''Dirty Money'' #''Duck Blind'' #''Comic Book Capers'' #''Water Way to Go'' #''Paraducks'' #''Easy Come, Easy Grows'' #''A Revolution in Home Appliances'' #''Trading Faces'' #''Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan'' #''Can't Bayou Love'' #''Bearskin Thug'' #''You Sweat Your Life'' #''Days of Blunder'' #''Just Us Justice Ducks'' #''Double Darkwings'' #''Aduckyphobia'' #''When Aliens Collide'' #''Jurassic Jumble'' #''Cleanliness is Next to Badliness'' #''Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet'' #''All's Fahrenheit in Love and War'' #''Whiffle While You Work'' #''Ghoul of My Dreams'' #''Adopt-A-Con'' #''Toys Czar Us'' #''The Secret Origins of DArkwing Duck'' #''Up, Up, and Awry'' #''Life, The Negaverse, and Everything'' #''Dry Hard'' #''Heavy Mental'' #''Disguise the Limit'' #''Planet of the Capes'' #''Darkwing Doubloon'' #''It's a Wonderful Leaf'' #''Twitching Channels'' #''Dances with Bigfoot'' #''Twin Beaks'' #''The Incredible Bulk'' #''My Valentine Ghoul'' #''Dead Duck'' #''A Duck By Any Other Name'' #''Let's Get Respectable'' #''In Like Blunt'' #''Quack of Ages'' #''Time and Punishment'' #''Stressed to Kill'' #''The Darkwing Squad'' #''Inside Binkie's Brain'' #''The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain'' #''Slime Okay, You're Okay'' #''Whirled History'' #''U.F. Foe'' #''A Star is Scorned'' #''The Quiverwing Quack'' #''Jail Bird'' #''Dirtysomething'' #''Kung Fooled'' #''Bad Luck Duck'' Season Two #''That Sinking Feeling'' #''Film Flam'' #''Negaduck'' #''Fungus Amongus'' #''Slaves to Fashion'' #''Something Fishy'' #''Tiff of the Titans'' #''Calm a Chameleon'' #''Battle of the Brainteasers'' #''Bad Tidings'' #''Going Nowhere Fast'' #''A Brush With Oblivion'' #''The Merchant of Menace'' Season Three #''Monsters R Us'' #''Inherit the Wimp'' #''The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too'' #''Star Crossed Circuits'' #''Steerminator'' #''The Frequency Fiends'' #''Paint Misbehavin''' #''Hot Spells'' #''Fraudcast News'' #''Clash Reunion'' #''Mutantcy on the Bounty'' #''Malice's Restaurant'' #''Extinct Possibility'' Behind the scenes Category:Cartoons Category:Television shows